Flower-pots are used for growing plants/flowers therein, and are configured for containing therein a substrate such as soil for the plants/flower to be planted in and grow from.
Some flower-pots are configured for being positioned on a surface (e.g. floor, ground etc.) while other flower-pots are configured for being hanged so that a bottom surface of the pot is suspended in the air.
For this purpose, flower-pots are usually provided with suspension elements such as strings, ropes, rigid or flexible extensions etc. extending over a top rim of the flower-pot, and articulated to articulation membering means configured for attachment to an anchor point.
For example, a flower-pot can be provided with three strings, the first end of each string being attached a top rim of the flower-pot while the second ends of the strings are catched by a articulation member configured for being articulation membered on an anchor point affixed to the ceiling, window sill etc.